yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Beginning the search party/Yuna and her friends continue their Journey
Here is how the search party begins in Princess Yuna Saves Christmas. Meanwhile, Ford Pines notices the letter Yuna left on the study table. Ford Pines: Stanley, look. It's a note. Homer Simpson: Hey, Ford, have you seen Bart and Lisa? Ford Pine: No, I haven’t seen them, Homer. But check out this note that we’d found. Stanley Pines: Who left it? Just as Ford read the note, he was horrified that Dipper and Mabel would get involved with Yuna. Ford Pines: Yuna and her friends going to the North Pole to warn Santa about the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains! And Dipper and Mabel are with them! Stanley Pines: You gotta be kidding me! Marge Simpson: (gasped) Oh my goodness! That can’t be happening! Ford Pines: There's no time to lose, we must warn Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. At Canterlot, they've explained to them where Yuna and her friends are gone. Ford Pines: And Dipper and Mabel are with Yuna and the others, they're on their way to the North Pole. Sensei Garmadon: It's a good thing Chancellor Neighsay brought us here for help, I just hope they're alright. Flame Princess: Me too, Garmadon. Dusty Crophopper: I knew it! Lightning McQueen: You're not the only one, Dusty. Finn the Human: I second that, Lightning. Twilight Sparkle (Human): We have got to find them. Applejack (Human): But how? Starlight Glimmer (Human): The snow's closing in already. K.I.T.T.: Good thing I can activate my snow plow when needed. Then, Celestia and Luna looked disappointed and their eldest daughters. Princess Solarna: What? Princess Sharon: Why’re you two looking at us? Princess Celestia: Sharon, Solarna, you two knew what Yuna tried to warn you. Didn't you? Princess Sharon: She did warned us, Mother. Princess Solarna: It's my fault too, Aunt Celestia. I didn't really think Yuna was telling the truth. Princess Luna: We are ashamed of you both, Yuna and her friends are going off on their own. Hiro: What were you two thinking? Princess Luna: We are very disappointed in the both of you. Princess Solarna: We didn't know. Princess Celestia: But now you both know, you should've been a little more supportive to Yuna. Princess Sharon: We know now, Mother. Prince Gold Pendant: How could you two? K.I.T.T.: This is all your fault. Princess Solarna: I know. I’ve ruined everything. K.I.T.T.: Look, you are sorry for everything, Solarna. You’re my friend no matter what happens. Princess Solarna: Thanks, K.I.T.T.. Flame Princess: (to her Flame Buggy) Come on, let’s head North and find Yuna and her friends there. Princess Bubblegum: Way ahead of you. Sunset Shimmer (Human): We've got to find them. Then, Fizzlepop and Grubber rushed in with the troubled matter. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Snowmobiles in the Mighty Bus are gone! Grubber: We only found a note from Yuna, they were borrowing it. Scrooge McDuck: Curse me kilt! What’s next?! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: They’re gonna need all the help we can get. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Where're Gosalyn, Tank, and Honker, are they with Yuna and her friends? Stanley Pines: Afraid so, Drake. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) I was afraid of this. Launchpad McQuack: So, Yuna and her friends are trying to warn Santy Claus. I know it, I just knew it! Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Well then, Yuna was telling the truth. Neptunia: And you two didn't believe her. Princess Sharon: Hey, Solarna didn't believe her first. Princess Solarna: What have we done? Princess Luna: We must organize a search party. Princess Celestia: They'll need all the help they can get. Chancellor Nieghsay: There's no time to lose. Blisstina: We've got the boys and girls together. Max Goof: We're ready. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Let's do this. Princess Solarna: I just hope Yuna's okay. Princess Sharon: Me too. Star Swirl the Bearded: I know it's hard for the both of you, but you shouldn't have judge Yuna to harshly. I should know, my friends and I doubted Stygian just before he became the Pony of Shadows. But thanks to Twilight and her friends, we've learned to never turn our backs on him anymore. Don't make the same mistake that we did, we were wrong not to share our respect with Stygian. Princess Solarna: We know how helpful you're trying to be, Star Swirl. Princess Sharon: Nopony is compared to what slow learners we were and not realizing until now. K.I.T.T.: (using his scanner) I'm detecting them heading to the North Pole. Princess Solarna: Good call, K.I.T.T.! Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's go. So, they gather help forming a search and rescue party. At the Golden Oak Library and get help, the Mentors got together. Ford Pines: It's not going to be easy, but we have to make sure Yuna and her friends make it back for Christmas. Professor Utonium: And we'll make sure of it, Ford. Herb Muddlefoot: (dressed as a U.S. Soldier as he salutes) Colonel First Class Muddlefoot Reporting for Duty, Smokey! Smokey: At ease, Soldier. Captain Neweyes: Ready, Vorb? Vorb: All set, Captain. Merlin: Well then, let's begin the search and rescue mission. Fleetwood Yak: And here comes the big bull now. At last, Homer Simpson arrives on Mr. Plow. Homer Simpson: Does anyone, anypony, and any creature need any help? Khampa: It's Homer Simpson with Mr. Plow. Homer Simpson: Yep and I wrote a song by myself. (sings Mr. Plow song) Homer: (as Mr. Plow) So remember. Call Mr. Plow, That's my name. That name again is Mr. Plow. With that said, Homer cleared out the snow on the tracks as everyone set off. Back with the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains, Tzekel-Kan notice Yuna and her friends with the Yetis through the viewing spell. Tzekel-Kan: Look at them, beginning their journey to warn Santa about our plot. Negaduck: Let them come, we'll just have to wait until we're ready to take over Santa's workshop. Baby Eddie: Sounds like a plan to me, Negaduck. Lord Nooth: But how? King Goobot: (gets an idea) Let’s released the sharks onto the group. Cat R. Waul: Capital plan, King Goobot. Jolly jolly good, this should be interesting. So, they’d released a couple of more sharks out towards Yuna and her friends to arrive at Santa's workshop. Back with Yuna and her friends, They make ready to continue their journey. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys, we can't be too far now. Bart Simpson: Let's hope not, I'm getting tired of walking. Dipper Pines: We'll make it, Bart, you'll see. Nyx: So cold. (sneezes) Are you sure we’ll be there? Princess Skyla: I’m pretty sure we’ll arrive at the North Pole in no time. RobotBoy: (Notice a shark’s fin in the ice) Hey, Guys, we’d got a couple of sharks on our tail. Tommy Turnbull: Oh, okay. (pause) Wait! WHAT?! RobotGirl: Skookums and Santa Jaws! Lola Mbola: Look out! Snowdrop: I can hear them closing in! Princess Yuna: Hold on, Guys, I got this! With quick thinking, Yuna worked her magic sending these beast to the Monster Zoo for good. Everest: (pointed at the North Pole) Yi: Come on, Guys, we’re almost to Santa’s workshop. Sure enough, Yuna and her friends continued their way to reach it. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225